A New Covenant
by Half-Jaw
Summary: This story takes place at the end of Halo 2. It is my assumption of what happens. I have added a twist. Some of it came to me in a dream. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I could use the comments. Since it is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add.

The rating for this story is PG got violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 1 The Alliance

Ninth Age of Reclaimation / October 2552

Delta Halo

Not long after the Arbiter killed Tartarus, Commander Keyes is on a platform revolving around the central structure of the control room. She skillfully jumps from platform to platform. She quickly takes the Index from the pillar of light, which immediately disappears. At once the room begins to shake, and the Commander looks skyward holding the Index to her chest in fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, energy is building between the spires at the top of the control room. The ground rumbles as the energy is launched skyward in a forceful blue comet. The Brutes nearby witness this spectacle drop to their knees praying The Great Journey is here. However, the Sangheili hope and pray it's not too late to stop the great weapon. In space, the blue energy moves toward the center and meets with the energy already there. The entire mass implodes upon itself, and then explodes outward, creating a fantastic light show, but causing no harm to the ring.

The Sangheili cry out with glee," Wort! Wort! Wort!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkened control room, the Commander is silently studying a hologram in its center. Sergeant Johnson floats down with the Monitor, and takes a place at the Commander's side. Commander Keyes smiles and nods at Sergeant Johnson, who is now standing in the at ease position. She then turns her attention to the Monitor and with a firm voice asks, "What's that?"

343 Guilty Spark quickly replies, "A beacon."

Commander Keyes, still looking at the Monitor, but with an even more puzzled look asks, "What's it doing?"

"Communicating," answers 343 Guilty Spark, "At super-luminal speeds, with a frequency of-"

"Communicating with what", Commander Keyes interrupts impatiently.

"The… other… installations." the Monitor replied, as though a little surprised that the Reclaimers did not already know.

"Show me," orders Commander Keyes.

The Monitor turned to the hologram, interfacing with it. From a flow geometric shapes emerged the seven Halo Rings. He moved closer. Placing a red marker on the Ring that was destroyed by the Master Chief. 343 Guilty Spark excitedly explains, "Fail safe protocol: in the event of unexplained shut down, the entire system will move into stand by status. All platforms are now ready for remote activation."

"Remote activation," repeated Commander Keyes, "From here."

"Don't be ridicules," 343 Guilty Spark said in a patronizing tone.

The darker Human moved in angrily, "Listen Tinker-bell," Sergeant Johnson said as he started moving aggressively toward the Monitor, "Don't make me…"

The Commander puts her hand on Johnson's shoulder as a gesture for him to calm down. Then calmly says, "Ok, then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?"

The Monitor looked at them both apparently baffled by the question, "Why… the Ark… of course," he finally answered.

The Arbiter, along with the other surviving Sangheili, using extreme caution approaches the trio from the shadows behind them. The Arbiter stands between Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson with his remaining soldiers behind him. Both Humans and Sangheili look at the Arbiter. The Arbiter, with a voice that is both calm and quiet asks, "And, where, Oracle is that?"

"Scanning," the Monitor intoned as it turned back to the console. The hologram changed to show a familiar galaxy. "Ark found," answers 343 Guilty Spark. "On the third planet in the Sol System."

"Oh hell," exclaimed Sergeant Johnson, "That's Earth!"

"Can the Ark be disabled from here?" questioned the Arbiter.

"No," was the blunt answer from the Monitor. "The Forerunners created the Ark to control the Rings in the event of installation failure. Not the other way around."

The Arbiter looks at his Sangheili brothers and says with urgency in his voice, "Brothers we must get to a cruiser. That must be where Truth is heading. By the Rings we shall bring Truth and his blinded army to defeat. We shall be victorious. Make haste our Great Journey has begun."

Johnson, looking for a cigar, says with a hint of contempt in his voice, "Now listen here split lip. Earth is our home. If anyone is going to save her and stop this Ark it will be us Humans."

The Arbiter feeling insulted and a little hurt turns to Sergeant Johnson and says, "No need for the insults. We helped each other here, on Halo. Why can't we help one another on Earth? Both our numbers must be shrinking. The Brutes are trying to exterminate my race."

Johnson sarcastically interrupts, "You mean like you were doing to the human race."

The Arbiter thinks back to the long years of the war. Remembers all the death and suffering the Sangheili have caused to the Humans. With a heavy heart the silver armored Sangheili finally says, "Yes. But at the time we were following the false prophets. We were following orders. Like any warrior with a hint of honor would, like you would if you were in our position. But, now our eyes are open, we are not blinded by the propaganda needed for a needless war. I'll make you an oath. On my honor, my races honor, we shall never harm another Human again. We shall shed our blood beside you. Defending your home world. Now and for generations to come."

All the other Sangheili roared in agreement. Johnson looks at Commander Keyes and with uncertainty says, "Can we trust them?"

Before Commander Keyes could answer a white armored Sangheili came to the Arbiter's defense and the defense of his race and says, "We are a race built on honor. Honor to us is very important. You take away our honor then you make us no better than a filthy Brute."

The Arbiter places a hand on the shoulder of the Sangheili. The Arbiter continues his speech as if never interrupted, "For a long time there were Sangheili who thought the war was uncalled for. That your race had more that once proven yourselves battle worthy. I was one of them. But then I would have been killed for heresy and my family labeled heretics for me even speaking those words. Now things have changed. We are no longer part of the Covenant and don't follow their laws. It would be an honor to fight by your side."

Johnson, grinning as he lights his cigar, says, "The feelings are mutual. Besides, my people were getting tired of getting our asses dusted by you. I'll see to it no Elite is harmed by a Human."

The Arbiter looks at Johnson and corrects, "Sangheili. We are called Sangheili"

Johnson looking dumbfounded says, "Hell man, I can't even pronounce that. My people called you Elites because you were super achievers, the best at what you do."

The Arbiter looks around the room at his brothers seeing them swell with pride at the statement this dark skinned human made. Not to mention feeling the same pride himself, says, "I speak for all of us when I say, you may call us Elites. I must know one thing though. Why do you let your females fight?"

Commander Keyes, looks at the silver armored Elite, feeling insulted, says, "I'll have you know, I'm a high ranking Commander in the UNSC. And I don't like being talked about as if I were inferior."

The Arbiter looked questioningly trying to understand why she was angry. A Zealot, named Pharr Eojadee, steps forward, looks at the Humans and adds, "I come in defense of our beloved Arbiter and our race. In our culture a female doesn't fight. She knows all our weapons and how to use them. But only for her protection and the protection of her fledgling. A female is regarded with the highest of honor. They are priestesses of our faith. Some become High Council members. All have a high place in our society."

The Arbiter raises his mandibles in what would be equal to a smile and says, "See why I asked?"

Commander Keyes looks at the three males standing in front of her, feeling as if she had just received a lecture from her father. Then says, "In our society male and female are equal."

Just then and not a moment too soon, the Arbiter's radio crackled, "You still alive Arbiter?", on the other end was the voice of R'tas Vadumee, the Spec Ops Supreme Commander and one of the Arbiter's closest friends.

The Arbiter answers, "Yes," then quickly adds, "Did you get control of the cruiser you were after?"

R'tas answers in a tone that is all business, "Yes and in the process freed a group of Sangheili warriors that were being held captive. One being our beloved nephew, N'tas."

The Arbiter thinks of how glad he was to hear that a member of his family is still alive. He also hopes his sister and her mate made it off High Charity when the Brutes betrayed them. Then the Arbiter responds with a voice that is full of relief, "That is wonderful news. I want to see him when we are done here. Now can you pick us up at the entrance to the control room? I have a few Sangheili and a few Humans here. No harm is to come to the Humans. I gave them our word. They helped to kill Tartarus, now we must help them, it is the least we could do considering the wrong we have done to their race."

R'tas glad to not have to try to fight both Humans and Covenant replies, "Yes, I'll be there in five units. Call any other Sangheili and have the Humans call their warriors to rendezvous at the control room for immediate evac. Oh and have your Humans let their warriors know not to harm our warriors. And Arbiter you may want to do the same to our warriors. "

The Arbiter turns to the Humans and in a down to business voice says, "We must march toward peace. If our races are to survive. I move to form a New Covenant. One of Humans, Sangheili, Grunts, and Hunters." With that said the Arbiter extends his hand to the Humans as a show of peace. The humans return the gesture and the two races shake hands. The Alliance was complete.

The Monitor, seemingly forgotten by everyone, floats in front of the Arbiter and Commander Keyes. He looks at both of them and says, "This is indeed wonderful. Things are becoming as they once were. I'm so happy to see The Brothers coming together again."

Both the Humans and the Sangheili look at the Monitor in shock. The Arbiter takes a step forward his boots making a clanging sound on the stone floor. Breaking the silence he says, "Oracle, could you enlighten us in what you mean?"

The Monitor says, "I'd be happy to." Both races gather around the Monitor as he begins his story, "The Forerunner were not a race. But a collection of races made up similar to the Covenant. It was made by the two brother races. The Homo-Reptilian and the Homo-Sapiens. If the two of you, the Monitor looks at the two races Sangheili and Human then continues, "were to check your DNA it would show that you were almost the same the only difference in the two is the small amount of Reptilian DNA. The brother races the Sangheili and the Reclaimers were a peaceful people. The Sangheili were a military people the strong hold of the Forerunner society much like you are today. However, the Reclaimers were knowledge searchers and technology creators. The weapons that the Sangheili used then and the Covenant use today were all created by the Reclaimers. All the other five races that made up the Forerunner were put together by the two brother races. Sangheili. This will explain why you were able to find the other races," everyone was silent. The Sangheili and the Humans just looked at one another, the Monitor continues, "The Grunts and Hunters also made up the seven races. By mere instinct was why they sided with you when the Covenant betrayed you. I'm so excited the reign of the Forerunner is returning."

The Arbiter was the first to break the silence, "You mean we are the descendents of the Forerunner? I thought they were destroyed when Halo fired."

The Monitor replied, "No you are the Forerunner. Yes the Forerunner society was destroyed. But on each of the seven home worlds the seed of each of your races was left."

"Were there any other races of the Covenant in the Forerunner?" asked Commander Keyes still trying to comprehend all this.

'No," replied 343 Guilty Spark, "But the long time enemies of the Forerunner the Prophets and the Brutes were the ones to create the Flood. They took their DNA and spliced it with the Brothers' DNA. Resulting in their weapon."

Commander Keyes says, "That would explain why they can so easily infect us."

343 Guilty Spark replies with a sense of urgency, "Yes. It also explains why you must get to the Ark before your natural enemy."

The Arbiter gives a curse in his native tongue, turns to the Sangheili and angrily says, "That explains everything. The treacherous Prophets used us all. They tried to enslave our races. They tried to have us exterminate our natural brothers. Damn them! They must have known all along. No wonder they were in such a hurry to have the filthy Brutes. Damn the Prophets and Brutes."

Pharr walks up to the Arbiter and says, "Arbiter, what shall we call our New Covenant?"

The Arbiter looks at Johnson and Keyes trying to think of a name that would fit what they would be representing. Commander Keyes looks up a light clicking inside her head and says, "How about we go back to our original name? How about we call the alliance what it was always known as The Forerunner?

The Arbiter joyfully says, "It always brings a blessing and luck for a female to name something. Since we need both now. We shall go with what the female says. The New Covenant shall be called The Forerunner."

The Sangheili all gave a roar of approval and cheer, the Humans even joined in. R'tas hearing all this from outside couldn't help but give a roar himself then says over his comlink, "If the party can wait for the rest of us, I've landed a Phantom outside. That is if you still need a lift."

The Arbiter clicks his mandibles in what would be equal to a Sangheili laugh. Then says, "Come, my brothers and my new allies. Onward to glorious battle. Death to the Covenant and all who blindly follow them! May nothing stand in our way."

With that the Humans and Sangheili proceeded to make their way out of the control room. Commander Keyes radios the remaining humans. Telling them about the alliance and their way off this ring. She gives them the location of the alien drop ship and tells them not to fire their weapons on any Elite. The Arbiter does the same for the Sangheili that are stranded on the ring.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add.

The rating for this story is PG got violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 2 The Great Journey to Earth

Ninth Age of Reclaimation/ October 2552

Delta Halo

A motley assortment of Ex-Covenant and Humans were outside the control room. A group of Grunts were running around a trio of Marines trying to get them to play tag. The irritated Marines were beginning to wonder if the Grunts were a group of school age kids playing in the rain rather than the cannon fodder of the Ex-Covenant. They all stop as a Phantom slowly descends to the platform close to the destroyed door of the control room. The Arbiter is the first to gracefully come out followed by the rest who survived the Brutes assault inside. The multitude begins to cheer. R'tas Vadumee quickly comes down the gravity lift to greet the Arbiter, and then sees how many that is in need of evac. Shaking the water from his head he quietly says, "Arbiter, it is indeed good to see you alive. We are going to need more Phantoms."

"Order as many Phantoms as needed. Are there any other Sangheili controlled cruisers in the area?" the Arbiter inquires hastily as they make their way to the waiting drop ship.

"Yes. There are about twenty-five cruisers in the area. However, the bulk of the other Sangheili cruisers are headed for our home world. In case of Brute invasion," answers R'tas, as he turns slowly to the Arbiter. The Arbiter starts thinking of his home world. He wonders if he would ever see the lush green plains, the beautiful blue oceans, and the thick green forests of Sangheil. Too long it has been. The war has kept him from his beautiful home. The Arbiter makes a vow to himself to return to his home world as soon as he can, which he hopes is as soon as he helps save Earth.

'Good," answers the Arbiter. Then quickly adds, "Get on the com and tell the cruisers to make preparations for a slip space jump to the Human home world, Earth. We will be going there to deal with Truth and the rest of his Covenant. Now, let's get off this blasted ring." R'tas orders the other Phantoms. The first of the Sangheili and Humans follow the Arbiter and R'tas up the gravity lift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sangheili and the Marines that are left at the evac site keep a close eye out for any Brute forces that could be hiding in the trees and the mountain cliff areas waiting to try something. The Humans and the Ex-Covenant start to mingle with each other. Mostly they are trying to ease the tension. All are trying not to get wet while they wait for their ride.

A red armored Sangheili walks up to a Marine and says, "Nice weapon. Do you know how to use it?"

The Marine looking at the carbine he got from a flood combat form says, "Yeah, but if you would like to show me that would be great." The Marine sensing the Elite was a little uncomfortable with small talk as he was. The Elite takes the carbine explaining the use of each button and how to properly aim the respected weapon. The other Marines and Elites see this going on and decide to join them. Both races who for so long have fought each other now take turn explaining the proper use of their weapons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Covenant cruiser, Seeker of Light, the Arbiter and Supreme Commander R'tas show Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson the bridge. R'tas looks around the computer filled room. Almost every terminal has a Sangheili posted there. Commander Keyes, astounded by the multitude of the bridge's size says, "I could send for some of my people to fill the empty terminals."

Commander Pharr turns to Commander Keyes and thoughtfully replies, "Thank you. That would be wonderful. Since the betrayal of my people we have been a little short handed. Oh, by the way, welcome aboard my ship. The Seeker of Light."

Supreme Commander R'tas, taking control of the matter at hand, says loudly to the radar specialist, "Report."

The crimson clad Sangheili major, Onno Rjosee, whose family has been in the Covenant military for many generations, says, "Sir a group of heavily armed Brutes are closing in from the east and a massive flood army closing in from the south. They will be there with in fifteen units."

R'tas slams his fist angrily on the desk in front of him and lets out a curse in his native tongue. Commander Keyes, a little nervous by the Elite's show of anger, says, "Our people are down there both yours and mine. They don't have enough ammo to fight such an army. They will be slaughtered."

R'tas replies by asking the communications officer, a young blue minor named Oyho Guasee, "How many are awaiting a Phantom?"

Minor Guasee, still a little uncomfortable with Humans being on the bridge says, "Enough for two Phantoms, Sir."

Commander R'tas, showing signs of fatigue, orders loudly, "I want two Phantoms down there getting every one off that damn ring and I want it five units ago!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arbiter and Sergeant Johnson look nervously at each other as they stand near the door to the bridge. Then Johnson says laughingly as he nudges the silver Elite, "Arbiter, looks like Half-Jaw has everything under control here. Where would one go on this boat to have a little R-N- R?"

The Arbiter looks at the dark skinned Human and says in a serious tone, "I wouldn't let Commander R'tas hear you call him that. He lost his mandibles to the Flood." Then adds with a hint of laughter in his voice, "But between the two of us the name suits him well. As far as RR, I don't know what you mean."

Sergeant Johnson says while trying to hide his laughter, "R-N-R, rest and relaxation. What do you Elites do for fun? That is when you're not kicking the shit out of us Humans.

The Arbiter thinks for a moment. He kneels down to Johnson's height and with much enthusiasm says, "Come with me."

The Arbiter takes Johnson down the purple and gray corridors of the cruiser. Every where Johnson looked there was work being done. Just then he looked up to see a giant glob floating over head. If was like it was gliding on the top of the wall. He turns quickly and says to the Arbiter, "Oh shit! What the hell is that?"

The Arbiter looks in the direction Johnson is pointing and sees an Engineer working on a broken light. He replies, "That is one of our many Engineers. They keep the ship working. They know every system and structure on board."

The Arbiter was just about to go into a little more detail when they were interrupted by a commotion behind them. They turn to see a Grunt running as fast as its little legs could carry it and a black armored Elite chasing it screaming, "Come back here cannon fodder when I get you I'll rip you into!"

The Grunt not slowing at all yells back in its squeaky voice, "You'll have to catch me first."

As they continue their walk down the long corridor the Arbiter shows Johnson where key points of the ship are. They come to a gravity lift, one similar to the one on the Phantom but a little smaller. The Arbiter looks at Johnson and says, "Get in."

They go up two levels and get out. They turn right and go to the end of another busy corridor. They come to a stop in front of two big doors. The Arbiter places his hand over the control panel on his right and the doors silently open. The Arbiter motions for Sergeant Johnson to come inside. When Johnson walks in he is astounded by the scenery of the room. The Arbiter looking slowly around the room says, "This is one of the Sangheili environmental chambers. It is made to look like one of the many plains from my home world of Sangheil. I brought you here, since we come from the same type environment."

Sergeant Johnson, trying to keep his cigar from falling, thoughtfully says, "Thank you."

Sergeant Johnson looks around the room. There are trees and green grass every where. In the far off horizon he sees beautiful majestic mountains. In the center of the room there is a beautiful lake with crystal clear blue water. The Arbiter motions for Johnson to come toward the lake. Both were breathing in the cool crisp air. They silently walk to the shore of the lake and have a seat on the grass at its shore and lean back on their elbows. Sergeant Johnson says in a relaxed voice, eyes never leaving the lake, "This is nice. It reminds me of a beautiful lake in Kentucky."

The Arbiter says in a questioning tone, "What is Kentucky?"

Johnson says slowly, "It's a state in the United States, on Earth," after taking in another breath of cool air, he thinks for a moment and looks at a very relaxed Arbiter and continues, "Arbiter, on the ring I said I don't like you. But I didn't know you. Well, I was wrong. I want to apologize. When I'm wrong I say I'm wrong. I think we could be really good friends."

The Arbiter, a little choked up, turns to Johnson and says, "I accept your apology. I would be honored to call you my friend."

Sergeant Johnson props himself up on one elbow and says tom the Arbiter, "When we get done dusting the Covenant's ass on Earth. I'll show you the lake in Kentucky I was telling you about. I'll even show you how to catch a fish."

The Arbiter replies, "I would be honored. And maybe one day I could show you my home world of Sangheil."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the bridge, Commander R'tas looked at Commander Keyes and in a tone that is all business says, "We need the coordinates for Earth."

Commander Keyes tells him the coordinates for the Sol System and to be exact Earth. R'tas turns to the communications officer and says, "Send the coordinates to the other ships. Every one is to jump at once," then he turns to the navigations officer and says, "Enter the coordinates for slip space on me mark."

The navigations officer, a young blue minor named Else Nadusee says, "Yes Sir."

Commander Keyes looked at the door as one of the Marines a young Lieutenant named Lee Cox entered the bridge and saluted. She salutes and then says, At ease Lieutenant. Are the Marine's accommodations satisfactory?"

Lee says quietly as he moves into the at ease position, "Yes ma'am, they are fine. But the mess hall is another story. For dinner they are trying to serve us worms."

Commander Pharr, having over heard the conversation between the two Humans clicking his mandibles in laughter turns to the two Humans and says, "If I may be of assistance, maybe you should try the dried meat and sweet bread. It may be more to your liking than the stew worms. There's also many varieties for fruit and vegetables we use for snacks in the mess hall also. Please take it easy when it comes to the Brute brandy, the only thing good to come from them, and the Sangheili beer. Both contain a high concentrate of alcohol."

Else Nadusee, the young navigations officer, nervously comes up to the trio and says to Commander Pharr, "Sir, my apologies, but the estimated time of arrival at Earth is fifty-four units. We will come out of slip space five hundred units from the Human home world. It should take another ten units to reach Earth's atmosphere for orbit. Should I call a yellow alert?"

Commander Pharr turns to the young Elite and in an authoritative tone says, "Your apology is noted. The Great Journey is on schedule then. Have Minor Guasee call a yellow alert ten unite before we leave slip space in case there are Covenant hiding there. Then have the alert go red when we leave slip space. Have him also communicate this order to the other ships."

Commander R'tas walks up to Commander Keyes looks at her with his blue green eyes, clicks his mandibles together and says, "When we leave slip space you will need to speak to whomever is in charge of your race. Let them know of our alliance, so we don't get attacked."

Commander Keyes looks at R'tas and smiles then says, "Commander have the ships come to a halt when we leave slip space. I will then get Lord Hood on the radio and tell him your race is now on our side. Personally I think he will be relieved to know he has a lot more back up in the coming battles with the Prophet of Truth and his Covenant. But you will also need to tell the Elites on Earth."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add.

The rating for this story is PG got violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 3 The Arrival

Ninth Age of Reclaimation/ October 2552

Sol System/ Earth's Orbit

The Forerunner ship comes out of slip space and moves toward Earth. "We've got a new contact, unknown classification." announced one of the Cairo's bridge crew, a young female officer named Patricia Messer.

Lord Hood turned to Messer and said, "It isn't one of ours take it out."

There was a long pause then the com crackled to life with static then a familiar voice came over the static and said, "This is Spartan 117, can anyone hear me? Over."

Lord Hood immediately says, "Master Chief. Do you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

"Sir, finishing this fight," replied the Master Chief.

Immediately bridge officer Messer jumps up and yells, "Sir, twenty-six Covenant ships coming out of slip space five hundred kilometers off the port side."

Lord Hood looks around the bridge knowing the Cairo couldn't take another assault of that magnitude then says, "Put it on screen."

Messer quickly adds, "Sir, we are being hailed."

"On screen," ordered Lord Hood.

The view screen on the bridge flickered to life with the face of a silver armored Elite along with a white armored Elite that is missing half its jaw. The silver Elite says, "Humanity we are the Sangheili the once super power of the Covenant. We come in peace. We have a common enemy. Truth and his Covenant. We are here to continue the alliance we formed with your warriors of Delta Halo. We mean you no harm. We have information that would greatly turn the tides of this war in your favor."

Lord Hood, not believing his ears, radios the Master Chief saying, "Did you get that? Do you think we can trust them?"

Before the Master Chief could answer Commander Keyes comes on the view screen saying, "Lord Hood, you can trust the Elites. They helped us stop Halo from firing. Now they are here to help us again. Lord Hood the Elite's eyes have been opened. They are truly sorry for what they did to the Human race. They have vowed never to harm another Human."

In the back ground on the bridge of the Covenant ship everyone are making preparations for the up coming battles. The communications officer Oyho Guasee, comes up to Commander Pharr and says, "Sir, if we have any space battles how are the Humans going to know our ships from the Covenant ships?"

Commander Pharr, realizing the importance of the question turns to Guasee and says, "We will have the Humans tag our twenty-six ships so we show up yellow on their screen instead of red."

The Master Chief, still on the Forerunner ship radios Lord Hood saying, "On their Holy City I saw the Brutes killing the Elites. I think they are sincere. Have them use their comlink to let their warriors know of an end of hostilities toward the humans and to assist us. I would accept their alliance if it were me."

The Arbiter hearing the Demons voice gets on the radio and says, "Demon," then with a laugh in his voice continues, "At least we didn't blow up another ring. However, we just need to blow up an Ark."

The Master Chief recognizing the voice says, "An Ark? You will have to explain that to me later."

Commander Keyes says to Lord Hood, "Sir, are you going to accept the alliance or not?"

Lord Hood replies with skepticism in his voice, "Yes for now. But if they break it them all bets are off."

Commander Keyes says, "They won't be breaking it. And sir, get the Master Chief off that ship. He needs to be present for what we will be telling you."

Lord Hood gets on the radio and says, "Master Chief get off that ship and onto the Cairo ASAP," then says, "Elite ships you may dock. Commander Keyes when your ship docks, I want to see you and your party in my ready room to fill me in on what is going on. And don't make me wait."

Commander Keyes turns to the Arbiter and says, "We are going to have to prove it to them. Do you mind subjecting yourself to a DNA test along with myself?"

The Arbiter replies, "I don't mind. If that would prove to them that we are sincere then I'd be happy to."

Commander Keyes looks at the Arbiter and smiles then says, "That would be great. You will not be alone. I'll be there with you. And let's not forget we will both have our little friend the Monitor."

Commander R'tas looks at Commander Pharr and says, "Prepare the ship for docking."

Commander Pharr replies, "Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bridge on the Seeker of Light was a very busy place. Communications were coming and going. Coordinates were being received and sent. Every place Sangheili and Humans were getting everything ready. To the Sangheili it felt like a homecoming. They were now excited to see Humanity. Their hearts were heavy because of the way they tried to kill off their brothers, but now that has all changed. they are ready to prove themselves as a means of repayment.

The Seeker of Light docks with the Cairo. Commander R'tas and the Arbiter follow Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson onto the docking bay. Commander R'tas says to Commander Keyes, "We could send for some of our Engineers and get the repairs done. That way this great station doesn't fall if the Covenant tries to attack soon."

Commander Keyes says, "Yes, that would be nice. I'm sure Lord Hood would appreciate all the help he could get. Let's tell him when we have the meeting."

The group made their way through the partially destroyed station. A young female Marine named Heather Carter met them at the door of the waiting room and said, "Have a seat there will be a small delay. Lord Hood and the Master Chief are on their way."

The Arbiter and Commander R'tas started talking to each other as they were looking out the window. Commander R'tas says to the Arbiter in a very serious tone, "Arbiter, I told you once the armor suited you but it can not hide that mark. Well they mark doesn't suit you at all. You seem to have been chosen for great things. The Sangheili are whole again. The sacred armor does suit you. I'm happy to call you my brother."

The Arbiter replies, "I'm honored to call you my brother. But we are treading on uncharted territory here. What if this Lord Hood rejects us?"

Sergeant Johnson overhearing this comes up to the two Elites and says, "If he rejects you then I'll have to kick his pansy ass. As far as a mark, what kind of a mark do you have?"

A single tear formed in the brown eyes of the Arbiter as he thought about the pain and torture he went through. Feeling a little uncomfortable talking about his shame finally says, "I was branded by the Prophets with the Mark of Shame, for the destruction of the first Halo. I shall have to bear this shame for all time."

Sergeant Johnson looked up at the tall Elite and says, "You mean like a scar? Hell, we have medical technicians here on the Cairo that could remove it."

The Arbiter, finally letting everything sink in, his eyes wide with shock and his mandibles moving into a grin, feeling almost excited says, "Can it be so? Since our faith was false could my soul really not be marked also?"

Sergeant Johnson says, "I'm not religious but I do know that a soul can't be marked by a burning of the flesh. Besides a soul can be cleansed by praying anyway. But I said I'm not religious. I'll take you to a person who could answer all those questions when we are done here. Then we will go have that scar removed."

Commander R'tas looked at the Arbiter and says, "Brother, if this works could you show me? Maybe they could help me with my mandible problem. I'd love to eat again and not make a mess."

Sergeant Johnson said to Commander R'tas, "Hey they could fix your mandibles too. We have prosthetics and can make prosthetics for damn near any part of the body. Teeth too," with that said Johnson proceeded to take out his bottom teeth.

Commander R'tas and the Arbiter look at the dark skinned Human in astonishment. Commander R'tas was the first to speak. He said with excitement, "I'm going. Prosthetic mandibles are better than no mandibles at all. Brother we are truly home."

Just then the door opened and Lord Hood motioned for them to follow him. The group of two Elites, two Humans, and the Monitor followed him into his ready room and took a seat. They proceeded to tell Lord Hood and the Master Chief the events on Delta Halo and about all of them being Forerunner. Lord Hood looked a little skeptical but with the DNA evidence Commander Keyes brought with her he couldn't deny the truth.

The Master Chief looked at the Arbiter through his shield then says, "Arbiter, lets finish this fight. Together."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add. The Mirratord and the character Simyaldee is the sole property of Soulguard. I'd like to thank him for allowing me to use them. Cloaking technology is the property of CII. I'd like to thank her for allowing me to use it.

The rating for this story is T for violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 4 The Forerunner

Ninth Age of Reclaimation/ October 2552

Cairo Station

The Arbiter was on the bridge of the Cairo talking with Lord Hood. The Arbiter turns to look out a window then says in a solemn voice, "Lord Hood, the Engineers have completed all repairs to the Cairo. Your MAC guns have had a plasma emitter added to them, they will now send a round of plasma following the MAC round. Also we have equipped the station with multiple plasma turrets. The station is now more lethal than before. Also the shields have been enhanced to give greater strength. The Engineers have become accustomed to the systems of this station they will remain. With your blessing we are sending a group of Engineers to do the same to the other stations."

Lord Hood replies, "Do as you wish."

Just then the Arbiter's com link came to life. On the other end was Onno Rjosee, the young radar specialist, saying, "Arbiter our long range scans have picked up multiple slip space ruptures five hundred units away. ETA six units."

The Arbiter looks up and relays the message to Lord Hood then says, "Time to see what she is made of. The other stations will be having repairs done as they are needed. The alterations will come later. Onward to victory. I shall return to the Seeker of Light and see to the destruction of the Covenant fleet."

Lord Hood looks at the Arbiter and says, "Arbiter, you are an important Elite. Your place is here on the Cairo by my side. Not out there where you could get killed."

The Arbiter looks at Lord Hood as he rubs the bandage covering the place where he once had the Mark of Shame, then turns to see Commander R'tas walking in and says, "My old friend it brings me great joy to see you. Are your prosthetic mandibles working fine?"

Commander R'tas replies, "They are fine. Brother are we going to join the others on the Seeker of Light?"

The Arbiter says in a commanding tone as he glances at Lord Hood, "No brother we are not. We are going to help defend this station," the Arbiter motions for Commander R'tas to walk with him, then turns to Lord Hood and says, "I will leave two Honor Guards posted with you. They will defend you in case we are boarded. They will die for you to live. But it would be hard for the boarders to kill them since they are the most skilled. I will take two Guards with me. Although I don't think I will need them since my armor has been upgraded. If you need me Commander R'tas and I will be in the armory."

Lord Hood replies as he looks at the view screen, "Thank you. But if this station is everything you say. I doubt it will be boarded. By the way, let your ships know we can distinguish between them and the enemy. The program we uploaded to them also makes any Covenant ship without Elites on them show up as enemy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two Sangheili walked out the door into the corridor they were met with a Grunt running at top speed with the same black armored Sangheili chasing it. Commander R'tas turns to the Arbiter laughs and then says, "Brother, if N'tas catches him. I feel for the poor Grunt. Maybe he can find a good place to hide."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everywhere on the massive battle station there were Humans and Sangheili working together. Most were doing fine, the thirty year war seemed to not matter. However, there were a few that still held grudges, Human and Sangheili alike. With that there were pockets of hatred for the Sangheili who were indeed heavy hearted for trying to destroy their new found brothers. As the Arbiter and Commander R'tas was walking toward the bridge from the armory they came upon the mess hall where a group of warriors standing in a circle shouting. In the center of the circle was a Human holding a knife and a Sangheili holding a bleeding cut on his arm and giving a war cry. Sergeant Johnson and Commander Keyes was walking up to them. The Arbiter and Sergeant Johnson went to the center of the group to investigate the commotion. Johnson starting to see red when he saw the marine's bloody knife, said, "What the Hell is going on here?!"

The Marine said, "This Covie filth.."

The blue Sangheili, still nursing his arm, said, "Who are you calling filth, you hairless Brute?"

The Marine turned to the Elite and said, "Why I'll…"

Just then Johnson grabbed the Marine and said, "What the Hell do you think you are doing? Now will someone tell me what the hell started this?"

As if on cue a short curly haired Marine, named Corporal William Wheeler walked out of the group and said, "Sir, I witnessed the whole thing. The Elites were trying to see what was in the vending machines. They wanted some fruit. When Private Marshall here and his buddies walked in and started saying 'scum can wait for food.' Then the Elites turned to walk out. That was when Marshall called the Elites 'chicken' the Elite turned and gave a cry that was when Marshall cut him."

Sergeant Johnson looked at the Elite and said, "My apologies some of our people don't know how to leave the past there," then he turned to Corporal Wheeler and said, "Could you show this honorable Elite to the sick bay so he could get his arm fixed."

Corporal Wheeler saluted and said, "Sir, yes sir," then said to the Elite, "Follow me."

Commander Keyes walked up and looked at Private Marshall and said, "For your conduct here today you and your group will be spending two days in the brig. If this happens again then the punishment will be more severe. These Elites are trying to make amends for what they have done they don't need the aggression you if this alliance is going to work. We need everyone Human and Elite alike working together not against one another."

Private Marshall couldn't believe he was being punished said, "But ma'am the Elites killed your father and you are taking up for them?"

Commander Keyes looked angrily at the Private and said, "I'll have you know it was the Flood not the Elites that killed my father. If you want you stay in the brig to only be two days then I suggest you keep your mouth shut," she looked at Johnson and said, "Take them to the brig."

Sergeant Johnson said, "Yes ma'am."

The Arbiter looked at Commander Keyes and said humbly, "Thank you for all you did."

Just then the intercom came to life saying, "All hands to battle stations. Prepare for battle."

The Arbiter turned to Commander R'tas and says, "Let's get to the bridge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the Seeker of Light, Commander Pharr looks at the radar specialist and says, "How many ships are there?"

Onno Rjosee replies, "It's a small fleet. About eighteen ships. Our twenty-six ships could take them on. Their greatest weapon is a plasma turret."

Commander Pharr says, "Get me the Arbiter," he turns to the view screen and says, "Arbiter, our fleet can and will destroy the enemy. You won't need to worry they will never break the perimeter."

The Arbiter replies, "Very good. I'll be watching from here. If any break the perimeter then the new MAC cannons on the Cairo will take them out."

Commander Pharr says with enthusiasm, "Seeker of Light out. We will let you know as soon as the battle is over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arbiter, Commander R'tas, and Lord Hood turned to watch the battle from an observation window in Lord Hood's ready room. But the battle was over before it even started. The Forerunners didn't fire the first shot. The small fleet of enemy ships appeared to blow up for no reason. Commander Pharr, on the Seeker of Light, was watching this in total shock. Suddenly five cloaked ships appeared behind where the small Covenant fleet once was. Commander R'tas went to the bridge and said almost yelling, "Hail those ships!"

Bridge officer Messer said, "Sir, on screen."

On the view screen was a Sangheili wearing black armor with purple stripes. Commander R'tas's mandibles dropped with shock. Simyaldee, the black armored Sangheili was the first to speak. He said, "Greetings Brother. I'm glad to see you alive. I'll bet you are wondering why I'm not firing on the Humans but instead destroyed the Covenant ships?"

Commander R'tas replied, "Yes and how did you know where we were? Were there any other Brothers to survive?"

Simyaldee smiled then said, "We have been monitoring the situation since Delta Halo. We know about the alliance and our beloved race being Forerunner. We tracked you from Delta Halo. We were cloaked. We stayed just outside the asteroid belt and waited to see if any Covenant were coming. Yes we were able to rescue many from High Charity. Not just military and High Council but civilians and many females."

Commander R'tas relieved to hear several survived added, "Simyaldee assemble a small party and take a Phantom to the Cairo. There is someone I want you to meet. We will fill you in on everything."

Commander R'tas turned and went looking for the Arbiter so the Mirratord could update them on the activities. Since both have been Mirratord for many cycles. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell Lord Hood about the Mirratord. Then decided to discuss it with his Mirratord Brothers. Commander R'tas thought the Arbiter needs to know that not as many as he thought perished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simyaldee was on the Cairo in under a unit. Commander R'tas was at the docking bay to greet them. Commander R'tas placed his right hand on Simyaldee's left shoulder as a show of respect. Simyaldee did the same to Commander R'tas.

Commander R'tas said in a low tone, "It is great to see you Brother. It's been too long."

Simyaldee replied, "The feelings are mutual my Brother. Now who is this you want me to see."

Commander R'tas said in a tone that is all business, "Come. I'll show you. There is much we need to catch up on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group of Sangheili went to the Commander's private quarters. When the door Simyaldee was shocked by who the Sangheili was that was standing in the middle of the room. Simyaldee bowing his head in respect as he walked up to the Sangheili wearing the sacred armor of the Arbiter then dropped to one knee and said, "It's good to see you Supreme Commander Fulsamee. I thought you were dead."

The Arbiter said, "As Supreme Commander Fulsamee it is best that I stay dead for now. I'm the Arbiter."

Simyaldee replied, "To me you are Fulsamee. My old friend and brother. The Prophets were the ones who stripped you of your rank and name not the Sangheili. Now you are the leader of the Sangheili military, Arbiter Fulsamee," he then turned to Commander R'tas and said, "Commander, we rescued a Human Construct from High Charity. The construct calls itself Cortana. It helped us destroy High Charity and Halo when all the survivors were transported. The construct is driving my crew nuts. We downloaded her into this transport."

Commander R'tas turned and radioed the Master Chief. He said, "Master Chief we have your lost construct. Could you come to my quarters ASAP?"

The Master Chief replied, "I'm on my way."

While the Sangheili were waiting for the Master Chief, Commander R'tas and Simyaldee proceeded to fill the Arbiter in on the Mirratord. Like wise Commander R'tas and the Arbiter told the Mirratord about the death of Tartarus and how the Alliance was formed. Just then there was a knock at the door. Commander R'tas yelled, "Come in."

The Master Chief walked in and Simyaldee said as he drew his dual swords, "The Demon!"

Commander R'tas said hurriedly, "Stand down he is on our side. He is the owner of the construct."

The Master Chief said as he took the transport, "Thank you," immediately he plugged the transport disk into the back of his helmet then said, "Welcome back, Cortana."

Cortana replied, "Good to see you too, Chief."

The Master Chief turned to the Arbiter and said, "Lord Hood wants all of us in the ready room to make preparations for taking on Truth and the rest of the Covenant. The ship he is on has landed in New Mombassa."

The Sangheili and the Master Chief proceeded down the corridor to Lord Hood's ready room. Lord Hood said, "Come we have much to discuss."

343 Guilty Spark made his presence known by humming his annoying little tune. Then said, "Is everyone here?"

Lord Hood replied as he sat at the head of the oak table, "Yes, Monitor. Now could you tell us the location of this so called Ark?"

The Monitor replied in a patronizing tone, "Yes. It is outside Carson City, Nevada. On the North American continent. However it will take both brothers to enter it. That is it will take a Sangheili and a Human. Both must press the appropriate panels at the same time"

Simyaldee said, as he shifted in the form fitting chair, "Does Truth know that the Ark isn't in New Mombassa?"

Sergeant Johnson said as he moved next to the Arbiter, "If he doesn't. Then he will soon learn."

Commander Keyes looks at Sergeant Johnson and said, "We shall send two squads of Marines and one Special Forces unit to New Mombassa. We will send two Special Forces Units called RTU or Recon Tactical Units to Carson City. Along with myself, Johnson, and the Master Chief." then she adds, "Cortana, could you down load the exact location of the Ark to your data banks?"

Cortana replies, "Yes, ma'am."

Commander R'tas adds as he looks at the map on the ready room wall, "The Sangheili will send two units and one Spec Op unit with yours to New Mombassa. They will assist in any way. May I suggest the Spec Op and the Special Forces units have a side mission. The assassination of Truth."

Commander Keyes replied as she looked at the white armored Elite, "Mission accepted."

Commander R'tas turns back to the map and continues, "We will send two Spec Op units to Carson City. N'tas Mormesee will lead one with his best warriors. Simyaldee will lead the other along with myself and the Arbiter. Onward to victory," with that all the Sangheili gave a war cry that the Humans couldn't help but join in.

The Arbiter looked at them all and said, "Brothers, let's go. We must get to this Ark before Truth."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add. The Mirratord and the character Simyaldee is the sole property of Soulguard. I'd like to thank him for allowing me to use them. Cloaking technology is the property of CII. I'd like to thank her for allowing me to use it.

The rating for this story is T for violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 5 The Two Missions

Ninth Age of Reclaimation / October 2552

Sol System Earth

Everyone was in the hanger bay making preparations for the simultaneous missions. Commander R'tas looked at Simyaldee and said, "Are the Mirratord warriors ready for the assassination of the Prophet of Truth? With his death the Covenant will be in disarray."

Simyaldee replied as he checks his weapons, "Yes, Leader, they are ready. The one you chose to lead the team is a very competent warrior. As for my team, we are ready for what awaits us at the Ark. Do you think we will run into any pockets of Covenant in Carson City?"

Commander R'tas replies in a solemn tone, "I'm not going to say we won't but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

The Sangheili and the Humans continued to make last minute preparations on the ships and weapons when the Arbiter and the Master Chief walked onto the hanger bay. Both seemed deep in conversation about the up coming mission. The Arbiter turns and walks up to Commander R'tas who is still discussing plans with Simyaldee. The Arbiter looks at Commander and says, "Pardon me, Brother. But the departure time is about half a unit. We need to get everyone into their drop ships."

Commander R'tas said loudly, "Listen up everyone. The time has come to board the drop ships. We will be departing for our respected missions in a half unit, that's thirty minutes in Human time. Make sure you get all your weapons you will need and enough extra ammunition and power cells. To victory."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five Pelicans and five Phantom drop ships departed the Cairo. Each carrying personnel and vehicles that will be used for the two missions. Each team going to the opposite ends of the Earth. One team made up of two Pelicans and two Phantoms are going to stop a great weapon. The other to stop an enemy. Both missions will stop the destruction of the universe.

The Arbiter gets on his com link and says to Commander Keyes, "Commander, our teams are ready. The Monitor is to show us the way to the Ark. Keep your eyes open."

Commander Keyes replies, "Yes, Arbiter, you do the same. Our landing zones are one click apart. You stay in the area where you land. Our team will come to you. Stay hid in the trees. If you see any Covenant let them have it."

Sergeant Johnson getting into the conversation says, "Arbiter, if you see any Elites let them know Humanity is on their side."

The Arbiter replied, "Will do. If your ground forces don't know about our alliance, now would be a good time to inform them."

The navigations officer, a red major, named Cjad Larkee, got on the com and said, "Mombassa team, there is a storm that is going to hit near the city. It will mask your approach. Land in the wooded area outside the city. It will give you some added cover. Good luck. Ark team out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander R'tas pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, started the speech he gives his troops at the start of every mission, "When we joined the Covenant we took an oath."

The group of Sangheili looked at Commander R'tas as if he just lost his mind then shouted, "According to our station! All without exception!"

Commander R'tas continues, "On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant."

The Sangheili even the Arbiter are wondering where he is going with this shouts, "Even to our dying breath!"

Commander R'tas looks straight at the troops and with a look of bloodlust in his green eyes calmly states, "The Covenant betrayed us all. They have shed our Brother's blood and caused us to shed our Brother Race's blood."

The troops responded by shouting, "And for that they must DIE!"

Commander R'tas continues as the group of Sangheili work themselves into a cheering frenzy, "We are the Forerunner. We shall overcome any obstacle. We shall be victorious. Death to the Covenant!"

The whole group Sangheili gave a war cry, "Wort! Wort! Wort!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team going after Truth landed in a wooded area outside New Mombassa. They proceeded toward the ancient Forerunner ship that Truth came in. the group came upon a squad of Sangheili trying to hold off a band of Brutes. The leader of the Mirratord came up to a gold Zealot and said, "Don't fire upon the Humans. They are our allies now."

The Zealot named, Klein Darsadee, looked at the Mirratord leader and the band of troops behind him and said, "As you wish. I'm just glad to have reinforcements. Our numbers have been dwindling since the ship that had once been on our Holy City arrived. The Brutes have betrayed us brother."

The Mirratord leader replied calmly, "I know Brother. The Prophets also betrayed us. There is much you do not know. And we don't have time for me to explain it. But when we are through here I will take you to someone who can."

The team joined the Sangheili squad already there in the fight. The Brute's numbers started shrinking with all the plasma fire and bullets. Soon the pocket of Covenant were no more. They all started making their way to the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth, still on board the ancient Forerunner ship, was watching all this from his view screen. He turns to the Brute captain there and says, "Get your men back in the ship. We are going to have to abort the mission."

The brute captain replied, "Yes, noble hierarch. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of Humans and Sangheili watched as the Ancient Forerunner ship lifted off. The Sangheili gave a roar of disgust. The Mirratord leader got on his com link and said, "Commander R'tas, our mission is a failure. Truth knew we were coming. The scum went running. When we get back to the Cairo I'll turn myself over for punishment."

Commander R'tas replied, "Punishment is not necessary. You will have another chance. He will be back. Now escort the Humans back to the Cairo then I have a mission for your squad. Find the ones we once called Heretics. Tell them what is going on. Get their assistance. Bring them here. But tell them not to harm the Arbiter."

The Mirratord leader replied, "Yes, excellency."

The squads left Earth and went back to the Cairo. The Mirratord squad went to dock with a cloak enabled Frigate and made preparations to go to Threshold, the last location of the Heretics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander R'tas radioed the Cairo to let them know of Truth's escape, but the ancient ship went to slip space as soon as it left Earth's atmosphere. Truth was headed for High Charity. But when he got there he discovered both the ring and his city were gone. Truth screamed, "Damn the Sangheili! Their incompetent race has stalled our Great Journey. Set a slip space course for Tallus. I must speak with the Prophet High Council."

The trip through slip space was uneventful. Truth had his ship land near enough to the High Council chambers that he had to make little effort to get there. Once inside the atmosphere was tense. Truth looked at the Prophet High Council. Finally one of the council members spoke. It was a councilor not much older than Truth, named the Prophet of Fear, "I didn't think I'd see you so soon. Why have you come?"

'I'll tell you why," said a much older Prophet named Grace, "He allowed the Brother Races to get back together."

Truth who normally knew what to say was suddenly speechless. Grace continues, "Tell me Truth. How did you loose control of the Sangheili? We fought for so long to get them to destroy the Humans. They were never to leave the Covenant but you cut them loose."

Truth said nervously, "A hierarch was murdered. The Sangheili could not keep us safe."

Fear said angrily, "They weren't suppose to keep you safe. That is what the Brutes were secretly doing. You were to keep the Sangheili blind. If that meant feeding their egos then so be it."

Grace added, "Ages of planning has went down the drain because of your hatred of the Forerunner. Now we are going to have to destroy both races instead of just Humanity."

Fear looked at Truth in disgust then added, "You will go back. Humanity must be destroyed."

Truth said as he lowered his head, "But my city has been destroyed."

Grace said angrily, "So that is why you came here with your tail between your legs? We will give you another city. But Fear and I are going with you. You will go back to the Human home world. You will find the Ark of the Halos. Then you will plant the virus in it, as planned."

Fear added, "Then we will destroy Humanity. Only they have the means to find a way to stop our greatest weapon."

Truth looked at the High Council then said, "Shall I take the weapon with us? And unleash it on Earth."

The Prophet of Grace, whose actions are unlike his name, smiled then said, "I don't think that will be necessary. Especially if you do your job right. Which we will be there to see to. Our reign of the universe is almost at hand."

Truth smiled an evil smile then said, "Death to the Forerunner!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth, the Ark team landed outside Carson City. The city was in disarray. Commander Keyes found the site where the Arbiter and the other Spec Op team landed. They had received some minor casualties from a sniper in a building twenty meters to the north, Commander R'tas and Simyaldee took them out.

The Monitor, true to it's word, led the group to the Ark. The site was the site of a large archaeological dig. The chief anthropologist walked up to the group and said, "You won't be able to get into the facility. The door won't open."

Sergeant Johnson stepped forward and said, "We just happen to have a key."

The Monitor floated to the anthropologist and said, "Reclaimer, it requires both brother races to open," then turned to the Arbiter and Commander Keyes and said, "Go to the control panel. Sangheili on the right Reclaimer on the left. Put your hand on the control pad."

The Arbiter and Commander Keyes done as the Monitor instructed. The control panel placed a silhouette of each race's hand on the wall. They placed their hand into the silhouette. The door opened. The group walked into a building that no one has been in, in over one hundred thousand years. They continued down a long corridor until they came to another door with the same silhouettes as before. The Arbiter and Commander Keyes placed their hands in the silhouettes as they did at the main door. The door silently opened. The group walked into the control room. Just then an advanced Human AI appeared wearing brown armor similar to the Sangheili armor. The Sangheili dropped to their knees as the AI began to speak.

The AI said, "Greetings, my name is Noah. This is… Excuse me for a moment," the AI turned as if looking for something or someone then said, "Mo'ab come our guests are here."

Just then an AI that looked like a Sangheili appeared. It was dressed in armor that looked exactly like the armor of the Arbiter. Not only the armor, but the Sangheili looked like the Arbiter. The AI that called itself Noah began to speak, "Now let's start this again. Greetings, my name is Noah. This is my brother Mo'ab. We are of the Forerunner society. Welcome to the Ark."

Mo'ab continued, "This facility will control the seven Halo rings. We are the creators of this facility. Well, we are the likeness of them. We have been waiting long for you to arrive."

The Arbiter rose from his kneeling position and said, "Noble ones, the rings are in stand by status. Can you help us to shut them down?"

Mo'ab looked at the Arbiter and said, "Young one. Yes we can. I take it that the firing sequence has been interrupted. Why were they activated?

The Master Chief spoke then, "They Covenant tried to activate them to go on a Great Journey."

Noah said, "Who is the Covenant?"

The Arbiter said in a solemn tone, "The Prophets…"

Before the Arbiter could continue Mo'ab turned to the Arbiter and said fearfully, "The Prophets! How did they find our facilities?"

The Arbiter was the one to explain, "Noble ones. The Prophets tricked us into helping them. We had lost all records of our past. We , the Sangheili, joined the Prophets Covenant. We were tricked into believing the Forerunner were gods. Our gods. They had us searching the universe for Forerunner relics. We were told that Halo that Halo would bring about salvation on a Great Journey. We were sent to war to destroy our brothers. Humanity. Then on Delta Halo everything changed. they activated Halo but it was stopped. Then 343 Guilty Spark opened our eyes."

Noah looked at the Arbiter and said, "With the lapse of time that is understood. We do not blame you or any Sangheili."

Mo'ab sail in a solemn tone, "The Prophets are masters of deceit. Now if you shut down Installation Five then you have the Index?"

Commander Keyes stepped up and said, "Yes. I have it."

Noah said, take it to the controls to your left. Place it into the flashing slot. I will do the rest."

Commander Keyes done as the AI said. Just then a new voice spoke., "Halos have now been placed into sleep status. They will remain so until the Index is placed into the core."

Noah, checking the panels asked, "What has happened to Installations Four and Five?"

The Master Chief said, "I can help with that. The Flood was released on Four and I blew it up. Installation Five along with High Charity was destroyed by the Elites. The Flood was present there also."

Mo'ab said in a questioning tone, "What are Elites?"

Sergeant Johnson was the one to answer that question, "Elites are what we called these guys,' he gestured to the Sangheili then continued, "We didn't know what to call them. By the time we learned what their name was we all were used to the name Elites. Not to mention we can't pronounce it."

Noah said, "We'll accept that. The threat of the Halos are no more. But the threat from the Prophets is still real. You must seal this facility. The Prophets can never find it. Do not destroy it. Place a guard outside the door, but never have both races present at the same time. The Prophets could use that to get in. When the threat from the Prophets is over. Return to learn your heritage."

Mo'ab said, "Only you can open the Ark. If you need us we are here. But for now we must say Goodbye."

With that said the two AIs disappeared. The group walked out the door, sealed the Ark, places guards in the area, then returned to their drop ships. The Arbiter said, "Let's return to the Cairo. Truth and his Covenant will be returning."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add. The Mirratord and the character Simyaldee is the sole property of Soulguard. I'd like to thank him for allowing me to use them. Cloaking technology is the property of CII. I'd like to thank her for allowing me to use it.

The rating for this story is T for violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 6 Things Cool Down For Now.

Ninth Age of Reclaimation / October 2552

Sol System Earth

Upon returning to the Cairo, Commander R'tas was debriefed and introduced to Klein Darsadee. Commander R'tas told Klein about the alliance and how they were brothers of the Humans.

Darsadee looked at Commander R'tas hung his head in shame and said, "Brother, how are we going to repay the Humans for all the wrong we done to them?"

Commander R'tas replied solemnly, "Brother we already are. This alliance is solid,. The Covenant will do no more harm to our Brothers."

Just then Commander R'tas's com link crackled, "Commander, your presence is requested in Lord Hood's ready room."

Commander R'tas replied, "I'm on my way," the white armored Sangheili left his quarters and went down the hall leading to Lord Hood's ready room. Once inside he took his seat between the Arbiter and Simyaldee. The debriefing was short considering there was not much in the way of reporting combat. Lord Hood was taken back and by the Arbiter's account of the events in the Ark. When the meeting was adjourned a black armored Sangheili , named Marlie' Chesewee , came in and told the Arbiter he had a message from Commander Pharr.

Marlie' said, "Pardon me, Arbiter, but Commander Pharr requests Commander R'tas and you to return to the Seeker of Light. He needs to have a word with the two of you."

The Arbiter looked at everyone at the conference table and said, "If you will excuse me. I have to return to our flag ship. Commander R'tas could you join me?"

Commander R'tas stood and said, "Yes, my Brother."

The two made their way to the hanger bay where they entered a Phantom for the ride to the Seeker of Light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlie' Chesewee met up with two Sangheili warriors who were headed to the Mess Hall. Marlie' looked at Sole' Sagotee, a friend he has had since he was a fledgling, and said, "I'll get us some fruit. You grab us some water."

Sole' responded, "That sounds fair.." then looked at Shata' Resmesee and added, "You find us a table away from everyone."

Marlie' was walking to the table Shata' picked for them when he came upon a female Human who was having some trouble out of a group of male Humans.

"Sit with me pretty thing," one of the Marines said as he shoved the female toward his table.

Marlie' looked toward the commotion. The Marine harassing the female said, "What you looking at freak?"

Marlie' replied, "The female might be more willing if you would just ask properly."

The Marine taking that as an insult replied, "Back off alien. This is none of your business," the Marine looked at the blonde female and continued, "Tell him sweetie. You're mine."

The female said, "I belong to no one. Further more I'd rather go with this Elite than you."

The Marine tried to smack the female and Marlie' caught his hand and said, "You should show your females more respect. They are more fragile than you. She even shows more honor."

The Marine said angrily, "Let go of me you filth. You shouldn't even be here."

The female Marine spoke up, "Stop it!" she looked at the Marine and said, "I thought prejudice and racism died out three hundred years ago. So stuff it."

The Marine looked at the female and said, "Have you forgot about the thirty years of war? Have you forgot that up until a week ago they were killing us off?"

The female replied, "No. but they want peace. And I'm sure they feel like they have to look over their shoulders. I'm sure they look for us to betray them too."

The Marine looked at his buddies and said, "Come on let's go. The air in here reeks."

The female looked at the eight foot tall Elite, smiled and said, "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

Marlie' looked at the female warrior and said, "You're welcome. Would you like to join me at my table?"

The female Marine smiled and said, "I would like that."

The two walked to where Sole' and Shata' were sitting. The Sangheili pulled out a chair for the female to sit then said something in his native tongue. The other two Sangheili nodded in agreement. The female Marine looked at the Elite and said, "Thank you. By the way my name is Shenandoah Gibson. But you can call me Shae for short. What is your name?"

The Sangheili was taken back by the question. No Human has ever asked for his name before. Since the alliance, most have been cruel, teased him, or ignored him altogether, which angered him. But here was a Human wanting to know him. He looked at her clicked his mandibles in what would be a smile then said, "My name is Marlie' Chesewee. These are my Sangheili brothers Sole' Sagotee and Shata' Resmesee," the two Sangheili nodded to the Shae, then stood as she took her seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Seeker of Light Commander R'tas and the Arbiter's Phantom landed in the hanger. There were two blue minors there to escort the important Sangheili to Commander Pharr's ready room.

When they got there they were shown in and told to have a seat. Commander Pharr walked in followed by a Grunt pushing a cart with three bowls of stew worms, three large fish, sweet flat bread, various fruits, and a large pitcher of water. Commander Pharr said, "I thought we'd have lunch while we have this meeting."

Both Sangheili nodded in agreement. Commander Pharr served his two guests then began, "The reason I called you here is I just got off long range com with my mate. With her being on the High Council she had some important information about Sangheil. She told me there were pockets of Brutes on Sangheil but not a full scale invasion. Not like what has been going on here. She also said the Council has ordered a fleet of one hundred fifty cruisers complete with support craft to come here to aid our new allies. They should be arriving in six units."

Just then the communications officer came to the door. Commander Pharr said, "Come."

Oyho Guasee walked threw the door. Then said, "Sir, if you will excuse me for interrupting your meeting. But long range scans have picked up encoded messages coming from Tallus."

Commander Pharr said, "For the love of… What is that blasted Prophet up to now?"

Guasee continued, "Sir, the Prophet of Truth is getting an invasion fleet together and heading to Earth. They should be here in seventy-two units."

Commander Pharr took the report and said, "Thank you, Guasee. We will be ready. Tell all ships to go to yellow alert in about thirty-six units."

The Arbiter wiping his mandibles after finishing his lunch said, "R'tas, we need to return to the Cairo. The Humans will need to make preparations."

Commander R'tas said, "Yes, Brother, we do. Commander Pharr, thank you for a great lunch. Let us know if you hear any more news."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlie' took a seat next to Shae. Shae lifted the lid from her tray. Sole' asked, "Where did you get that meat?"

Shae looking surprised said, "In the lunch line. It is called a steak. Did any one tell you about the kitchen? Would you like me to take you to where it is?"

The trio of Elites said, "Yes," simultaneously and followed Shae to the chow line. They each got a steak, a slab of fish, and a rotisserie chicken. They all walked back to their table for their meal. the three Elites clicked their mandibles into a smile. Shata' said, "Now this is a meal," then looked at Shae and said, "We thank you. Would you like some fruit?"

Shae said as she began to eat, "I would, thank you."

The four of them sat there and enjoyed their meal. they talked about everything. Shae looked at Marlie' and said, "Would you like for me to show you where the gym is? I know you said you could use some exercise."

Marlie' said, "I would be honored."

Sole' and Shata' told Marlie' they were going to the firing range. They could use some practice with some of the Human weapons. Then said, "Would you like to join us?"

Marlie' replied, "No, my brothers. Shae is going to show me where the gym is."

Shae and Marlie' made their way to the gym. Both were talking about how much they like the war between them being over. After both had a very rigorous work out. Marlie' asked, "Where are the showers? When Sangheili sweat we loose blood. I need to clean up."

Shae told him, "Turn right then on your right. Would you like me to wait for you? I don't have to report for duty for about two hours. Not to mention I'm enjoying the company."

Marlie' had to stop for a moment. His head was spinning in one revolution he had a Human want to know his name, sit and talk to him, eat with him, and wants to continue to have his company. He looked at Shae and said, "I would like that. I'm enjoying the company also. Maybe we could go to the observation deck sit and look at the stars."

Shae said, "Yes, let's do that. I'll be right here."

Marlie' went and bathed. It was the quickest he ever took a shower. When he came out Shae was still there waiting for him. They proceeded to walk to the observation deck. They chatted all the way. To the Elite this was the longest he went having a good time with a Human. As they entered the observation deck Marlie' noticed a beautiful red flower. He picked it and gave it to Shae.

Shae said as she looked at the rose, "Thank you. It's beautiful. Would you like to know what kind of flower it is?"

Marlie' replied, "I would."

Shae said as she looked up at the Elite, "A rose."

As Marlie walked Shae to her quarters he said, "I have enjoyed myself today. Especially the company." At the door the Elite was looking at his hooves as he moved one back and forth then said, "Would you like to do this again sometime?"

Shae replied, "Yes, I would. I enjoyed your company also." She gave the Elite a piece of paper that had her personal com frequency on it and told him to call her anytime. Then she turned to walk into her quarters.

As the Sangheili walked away he started humming a tune his father used to hum when he was with his mother. He also was thinking about how much he enjoyed today and began to wonder if a Sangheili could really have feelings for a human. All he knew is he didn't want to loose the feeling he had.

Shae went to her closet to get a fresh uniform. She let her mind wonder to the events of the last few hours. She thought to herself, "No man has ever treated me with such kindness and respect." She continues thinking as she is getting ready for her shift she would like to see him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander R'tas was on the bridge of the Cairo when the communications officer, Officer Messer, came up to the Elite and said, "Excuse me, Commander, but you have an incoming message. It is set on Priority 1 secure channel. You may take it in here, " the Marine showed Commander R'tas to a private communications room.

Commander R'tas looked at Officer Messer and said, "Thank you."

Commander R'tas turned to the com screen as it flickered to life. On the screen was Shatri' Semresee, the Mirratord warrior he sent on a mission to find the once Heretics. Before he could speak Commander R'tas said, "Hold off on your report. Let me get the Second in here," he then got on his com link and said, "Simyaldee I need you in the communications room STAT."

Simyaldee replied, "Yes, First. I'm on my way."

Simyaldee walked in the door and took a seat beside Commander R'tas. Shatri' began his report, "Sirs, I have found the Sangheili that were on Threshold. They have set up a base on one of the moons. We have started communications with them. We have told them of our exile from the Covenant and about how we are part of the Forerunner Society. Also we have told them about our alliance with the Humans."

Commander R'tas asked, "Have you told them that we now know they were right that the Great Journey was a lie? Also did you give them the expression of sorrow from the Arbiter?"

Shatri' replied, "Yes, First, we did. The Honorable Sangheili told us they would have an answer with in three units. I will let you know when we hear any more."

Commander R'tas said, "That would be great. But I need to know ASAP. We have a massive Covenant fleet heading straight for Earth. They will be here within sixty-eight units. We have a fleet of one hundred fifty cruisers plus support craft coming from Sangheil. ETA two units."

Shatri' told the two high ranking Sangheili, "I will not fail. For the Honor of the Mirratord. Shatri' out."

Three hours later Commander R'tas and Simyaldee were called to the com room with a Priority 1 secured message from Shatri'. As they had a seat the screen came to life.

Shatri' said in a solemn tone, "Sirs, I have great news. The once Heretics have rejoined the Sangheili cause. Byno' Sadacee the new leader has agreed that no harm will come to the Arbiter. They have also agreed to wear the armor of the Sangheili. Their fleet of one hundred fifty cruisers plus support craft are following us to the Human home world. We should arrive in one and a half units."

Commander R'tas said in a calm tone. "That is wonderful news."

Shatri' added, "sir, there were a handful of Mirratord trainees in the group."

Simyaldee looked at Commander R'tas then back at the screen and said, "All the more reason to get them back on our side."

Commander R'tas said in a calm business like tone, "I expect a full report upon your return."

Shatri' replied, "Yes, First. Shatri' out."

With that the screen went black. Commander R'tas and Simyaldee went to inform the Arbiter and Lord Hood of the additional one hundred fifty cruisers plus support craft that is on its way.

The Arbiter looked at Commander R'tas and said, "Brother, that is indeed wonderful news. Let all the Sangheili know that no harm is to come to our returning Brothers. They were Heretics to the Covenant not the Sangheili. Also let them know upon their return their full rank shall be restored."

Commander R'tas said, "Yes, Arbiter my thoughts exactly."

Lord Hood got on his com link and said, "Com, did you get a hold of our fleet near the boarder of the outer colonies?"

Officer Messer replied, "Yes, Sir. A fleet of one hundred ships will be arriving in twelve hours."

Lord Hood said in a commanding tone, "Let them know not to fire on the Covenant ships that are here. Tell them the Elites, Grunts, and Hunters have joined us."

Officer Messer said, "Yes, Sir."

Lord Hood got on his com link and said, "Master Chief come to my ready room. Bring Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson with you. We need to discuss battle strategy. This is going to be a long battle if our reinforcements don't arrive. And I want little causalities."

Lord Hood and the three Elites took a seat at the conference table.

To Be Continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add. The Mirratord and the character Simyaldee is the sole property of Soulguard. I'd like to thank him for allowing me to use them. Cloaking technology is the property of CII. I'd like to thank her for allowing me to use it.

The rating for this story is T for violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 7 The Fight for Peace and a Few Other Things

Ninth Age of Reclaimation / October 2552

Sol System Earth

Lord Hood looked at the Arbiter and said, "In the up coming battle the Brutes will know where to strike on your ships. They will know the weak spots."

The Arbiter replied, "Yes, and us theirs. That is why we will have to hit them hard and hit them quick."

Lord Hood said as he turned to a computer screen, "No. if we combine our shielding technology to yours. It would enhance your shields seventy-five percent like it did with ours."

The Arbiter looking at the data Lord Hood was speaking of finally said, "That would work. But can it be done in the six units we have before the Covenant arrives? I don't want the shielding down when they arrive."

Lord Hood said, "Cortana, how long would it take for the combining of shields on the Ex-Covenant ships?"

Cortana appears on a pedestal and said, "It would take two hours or two units in Sangheili time. But I would add some of our turrets to the ships also."

The Arbiter asks, "Would it take any longer?"

Cortana turns puts her hand on her hip and said, "No."

The Arbiter looks at Lord Hood and said, "Do it. But also add some plasma technology to your cruisers. With all of our combined technology it should turn the battle in our favor."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later the Humans and Sangheili were in Lord Hood's ready room discussing battle tactics when Commander Pharr broke in on the com and said, "Arbiter, long range scans have picked up multiple slip space ruptures near the asteroid belt. they will be within the kill zone in three units."

Commander R'tas said, "I suggest we send Simyaldee in the Shadow of Ascension to check to see if it is the Brutes, since it is a cloak enabled cruiser."

Lord Hood said, "I agree."

Simyaldee stood accepted his mission then said, "I'll take the four cloaked frigates along. We will come from behind as they strike," then he turned to face Commander R'tas then said, "If we fly in formation our cloaking field expands. We could cloak another twenty-seven frigates within our formation without breaking cloak. I would suggest thirteen Sangheili and fourteen Human all with support craft within. The Covenant wouldn't know what hit them."

Commander R'tas clocked his mandibles into a smile and said, "I like it. Make it so. However, I want the Solemn Justice as part of the attack fleet."

Simyaldee saluted and said, "For the Honor of the Forerunner."

Commander R'tas and the Arbiter stood and said, "For the Honor of the Forerunner."

Simyaldee walked out of the ready room. His mandibles clicking into a smile at the thought of killing the Covenant scum.

Lord Hood said, "Now, we have three hundred MAC super cannon platforms, a fleet of Human and Elite ships that number greater than two thousand five hundred all with support craft. This should be a short battle."

The Master Chief said, "Yes and if we are lucky we will kill a Prophet."

The Arbiter replied as he clicked his mandibles into a smile, "Yes, my brother, killing a Prophet would make for a great day."

Sergeant Johnson said loudly, "Hey, no taking all the fun you two."

Commander R'tas looked at Lord Hood and said seriously, "With the combined shields and weaponry the Covenant will fall."

Just then the radar specialist, Major Kerry Judd, came on the intercom and said, "Sirs, we have multiple hostile contacts closing in fast. ETA forty-five minutes."

Lord Hood said, "Now is the moment of truth," then he gets on the com with all the ships and said, "Go to formation as planned. Everyone has a copy of the battle plan. Have ant boarding parties ready. Have all support craft fly in a tight formation, let nothing come through. Let's send a Prophet a message. We will not be exterminated."

Commander R'tas and the Arbiter both said, "To victory."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone went to their posts. Outside there were Longswords and Seraphs flying in formation around an array of super cruisers, super carriers, and battle cruisers, all awaiting communication from Simyaldee's battle cruiser, Forsaken Promise. The tension on the bridge of the Cairo was so thick one could cut it with a knife. There was a crack on the com link, Bridge Officer Messer answered with a start, "This is the Cairo," then said, "Lord Hood and Commander R'tas the signal is from the Forsaken Promise."

Commander R'tas said, "Put it on screen."

Simyaldee said, "Commander, I have a report on the ships that have exited slip space. They are indeed hostile. There are about seven hundred fifty ships total. That is with support craft. Our fleet can destroy them. We will hang back and attack from the rear while you attack from the front."

Commander R'tas said, "Very good. We will meet you in the middle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the cloaked vessels the new Covenant planetoid was hanging just in slip space awaiting the fleet to attack. The Prophet of Truth said to the other two Prophets, Fear and Grace, "We shall wait here. Our ships should destroy the Humans and Sangheili ships in no time. Then we can go to the Ark and destroy it with our virus. The universe will then be ours."

The trio of Prophets commenced to laugh. Then the Prophet of Truth said to one of the Brute captains, "Show the battle on the view screen. I want to bask in the glory of this victory."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hostile cruisers were almost in firing range. The Seraph fighters were given the word to proceed with their attack. They were told to take out all support craft. The Longswords were told to maneuver to a position to take out any support craft that manage to get through. Lord Hood said, "Seraphs and Longswords do not engage the cruisers leave them to our battle cruisers and our MAC stations. Victory shall be ours."

The voice of Shade' Koepkee commander of the Sangheili super cruiser Solemn Justice came over the com link, "All cruisers engage enemy. Let none live for they have taken our Brother's lives."

Multiple com links opened with the Sangheili giving their war cry. The Humans couldn't help joining in cheering. All were ready for battle. The Brutes were the first to fire the first shot. However, the new shields that all the Forerunners had were holding. Cortana took control of the new MAC guns. The upgrades were effective. The first blast knocked out the Brutes' shields then the plasma blast destroyed the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Prophets sat and watched as their fleet was being destroyed. The Prophet of Truth said, "Captain Tantus launch a boarding party on their main station. That is where the Arbiter is. Destroy him and the Sangheili will have no leader."

Tantus replied, "Yes, Nobel Hierarch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Seeker of Light the radar specialist, Onno Rjosee, said, "Commander Pharr, the Covenant has sent out a boarding party. It is headed for the Cairo."

Oyho Guasee, the communications specialist, was monitoring the Covenant battle net added, "Commander, they are going to try to assassinate the Arbiter. The boarding party has orders from Truth to kill the Arbiter. We must do something."

Commander Pharr slams his fist on the railing and said, "Damn the Covenant scum. Those honorless beasts will pay. Get me the Cairo. Now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arbiter and Commander R'tas were on the bridge of the Cairo when the communications officer said, "Sir, we are being hailed by the Seeker of Light."

The Arbiter says, "On screen."

Commander Pharr's face comes on the view screen and said, "Arbiter, your life is in danger. The Prophet of Truth has launched a boarding party and their target is you. Truth has ordered your death."

Commander R'tas said, "I want a squad of Seraph fighters and a squad of Longsword fighters on that boarding craft and I want it now!" then he looks at the Arbiter and continues, "It will not be your blood that is spilled today, my Brother."

Lord Hood gets on the intercom and said, "Antiboarding parties be on alert. Boarding craft inbound."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prophet of Fear said, "Truth recall your ships. We will wait to see if Captain Tantus is successful before going any further."

The Prophet of Truth done as Fear had said. The Brute ships, rather what was left of them considering they had lost six hundred fifty ships to the Forerunner assault, were recalled into slip space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the UNSC Marathon class cruiser the Armageddon the tactical officer looked at the Captain and said, "Sir, they are retreating. Thanks to the help from the Elites we've won."

The Captain looked at the view screen and said, "Get me Admiral Hood."

Lord Hood went to the communications room to receive his secure message, he said, "Yes Captain."

The Captain said, "The Covenant have retreated."

Lord Hood said, "I don't trust it. The Covenant has launched a boarding party to try and assassinate the Arbiter. We need to destroy that boarding craft."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then an array of Seraphs and Longswords came barreling down upon the single boarding craft. The hull on the boarding craft began to buckle under the assault of plasma and small MAC rounds. Finally the craft exploded killing all who were on board. The pilots of the Longswords and the Seraphs cheered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth was watching as Tantus failed to board the Human's main station. "Damn the Forerunners," he said, "WE shall regroup at the last known coordinates of High Charity. We are going to need more reinforcements if we are going to take down the Forerunner blockade. We must reach the Ark."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlie' disengaged his active camouflage when the all clear was issued. He had to find Shae. He didn't quote understand why but he needed to know if she was alright. He went to the hanger to see if he could see her when she got off the Longsword she was stationed upon. It bothered him when he learned she was one of the three gunners upon the Longsword. He kept saying, to himself, "I hope she is alright."

The report that came over the intercom was some causalities were suffered but no fatalities. Marlie' was relieved when he saw Shae exit her Longsword. The Sangheili warrior walked up to Shae and said, "Could you join me in the Mess Hall after you give report," then looked at her arm and said, "You're hurt!"

Shae told the Elite, who was now almost beside himself, "I'll be fine. It's just a minor burn. I'm going to have it taken care of when I'm done here. And yes we could have some coffee."

Marlie' said, as he was calming himself, "What is coffee?"

Shae smiled as she looked at the worried Elite then said, "I'll show you. I'll be there in fifteen minutes or a quarter unit in your time."

Marlie' said , still trying to calm his nerves and not quite understanding why they were in knots, "I'll meet you there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shae was relieved to see Marlie' was unharmed. She thought to herself, she didn't know what she would have done if he had been hurt or worse. Then she remembered the worried look and his tone when he saw her burn. "Could he have feelings for me?" she asked herself. Although she wasn't sure but the thought made her smile.

Shae gave her report then went to the medical bay to have her burn checked. When she was done she proceeded to go to the Mess Hall. Marlie' was already there at the table they sat at for lunch. She grabbed a tray and put two cups of coffee on it with packets of cream and sugar. She also grabbed two glazed donuts and two chocolate chip cookies. Then went to the table where Marlie' sat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlie' stood and pulled a chair out for Shae to sit. Then he took his seat. Marlie' was the first to speak. He said, "How is your wound?"

Shae said, "It doesn't hurt. But the medic wants me to wear this dressing for a few days." Shae thought for a moment then added, "Marlie' I was worried that it would be you that would get hurt. I didn't want those Brutes getting on the Cairo. I didn't want them getting to you. Marlie' I know we just met a few days ago. But that doesn't matter. I feel I've known you longer. I'm starting to have feelings for you. Let's finish our coffee and go somewhere a little more private so we can really talk."

Marlie' ate the rest of his sweet delicate bread, the Humans call a donut, and downed the rest of his coffee. They walked to Shae's private quarters.

Once inside Shae told Marlie' to have a seat. She said, "I want to talk," she sat beside him and continued, "Marlie' I know we are from two different species. Now I want to finish before you speak I just hope you don't find me silly."

Marlie' unable to resist speaking said, "I would never think you silly."

Shae continued as if Marlie' had never said a word, "Marlie' I have feelings for you. We come from two different worlds. I know we could never be together physically but I don't want that. I haven't stopped thinking of you since you left here today. All I could think of was when I'd see you again. I know I wouldn't be able to go on if something ever happened to you," tears were swelling in her eyes as she continued, "To me love is sacred it is to be given as well as returned. I just hope you will return it. Marlie' I love you."

Marlie' was shocked at the beauty of Shae as she sat beside him. So venerable. Could he be feeling the most sacred of Sangheili feelings, love, for this Human? Marlie' could feel it no matter how much he tried to deny it. He tried to speak but began to stutter. He said to himself, "Get it together. She just told you her feelings. Now is the time to tell her yours."

Marlie' said softly, "Shae, I know we could never mate. But I believe a Mate is more than just the physical act. There is a bond. The most sacred feelings for a Sangheili is love. Some go their whole life without feeling it for another. They take a mate but it is a loveless existence. And I when I was younger I'd never bond without love. My parents were some of the few to find love. My father when he was with my mother hummed a tune he called his 'love tune'. I find myself humming the same tune now."

Shae looked at the Elite as she moved closer to him on the sofa and took his hand in hers. Marlie' continued, "Shae, I love you. When I heard you were out there on a Longsword my heart sank. I didn't want to loose you now that I have found you. When a Sangheili loves it's for life. You will be my only love until I take my last breath."

Shae stood and took Marlie' by the hand. She closed her eyes and kissed Marlie' on the forehead. Marlie' stood then asked, "What did you do?"

Shae replied, "A kiss. We do that to say I love you."

Marlie' bent down and wiggled his mandibles on the back of her neck. Shae squirmed and said, "What is that you are doing?"

"That is what we do to show and say I love you," Marlie' whispered in her ear.

Shae and Marlie' spent the evening talking and expressing their love for each other.

Marlie' said, "In my culture the female chooses their life mate. How do you do it?"

Shae smiled and kissed the Elite on the head then said, "Why break a good tradition. Will you be my life mate?"

Marlie' looked at Shae, picked her up, and said, "Yes, I would be honored."

Marlie' wiggled his mandibles on Shae's neck once more, sat her down then turned to the door and said, "Shae, my love, we must speak with the Arbiter."

To Be Continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add. The Mirratord and the character Simyaldee is the sole property of Soulguard. I'd like to thank him for allowing me to use them. Cloaking technology is the property of CII. I'd like to thank her for allowing me to use it.

The rating for this story is T for violence and language.

A New Covenant

Chapter 8 A Joyful Occasion

Ninth Age of Reclaimation / October 2552

Sol System Earth

The Arbiter was in Lord Hood's ready room discussing the abrupt departure of the Covenant. Lord Hood said, "They'll be back."

The Arbiter said, "I know. But the question is when and how many."

Just then the intercom on Lord Hood's desk crackled, "Lord Hood there are two people out here who need to speak to you and the Arbiter."

Lord Hood said, "Send them in."

Marlie' and Shae walked in the door and saluted.

Lord Hood stood and said, "At ease. Please be seated. What is it we could do for you?"

Marlie' and Shae looked at each other. Marlie' was the first to speak. He looked at the Arbiter and said, "Nobel Arbiter. It is our desire to become life mates in a bonding ceremony. I know it would be the first of its kind. But you know when a Sangheili loves it is for all time."

The Arbiter said, "Yes, Brother, I know. But this will be a first. Have you thought this through?"

Lord Hood unable to contain his shock said, "Yes, Private Gibson. Have you thought about how this will effect the two of you? What about children?"

Shae spoke up, "Yes we have thought about it. No we can never physically mate. We could never have children. But with this war you and I both know there are orphans we could adopt."

Marlie' added, "There are also orphaned fledgling on Sangheil who could use parents. All we want is to show everyone we want to be life mates. To share our lives together in a life bond."

The Arbiter stood and looked at Shae and said, "You know how some of the Humans feel about us. You have seen it. How do you think they will react to seeing you and Marlie' being bonded? In Sangheili culture a bonding is for all time. It can't be broken."

Shae looked at the Arbiter and Lord Hood and said, "Marlie' and I aren't bonding for everyone else. We are bonding for each other. And I was raised in a family who doesn't believe in leaving the other when times get tough. If my father had lived. He and my mother would have been married for 25 years now. I know what a commitment is and what it takes, Sir. And as far as I'm concerned if anyone doesn't like it and don't want to see it they can look the other way."

The Arbiter looked at Shae and then to Marlie' then said, "Marlie' do you feel as she does?"

Marlie' replied, "Yes, Arbiter. I do. I feel the sacred feeling of love for the Human Shae. I have had plenty of Sangheili females to want me for a mate. I've had them through themselves at me for all the battles I have been in. but I have turned them all down because I was waiting for the sacred love. I love Shae and I will until I take my last breath."

Lord Hood looked at the Arbiter and said, "Arbiter, you know if we allow this union then there will be some that oppose it. But then again it could show how strong our alliance really is. There could be others who want the same as these two but are afraid to come forward," he looked at the happy couple then said, "Many years ago when an interracial couple wanted to get married people looked down upon it. But now it is common. I see no reason why these two shouldn't be wed."

The Arbiter said, "I agree."

Lord Hood looked at Shae and said, "Once the ceremony is complete you will no longer be allowed to go on missions like today. You will be permanently stationed to a desk job."

Shae looked at Lord Hood and said, "Understood."

Marlie rose from his chair and put his right hand on the Arbiter's left shoulder as a show of respect then said, "I would like you to perform the ceremony."

The Arbiter feeling a little proud said, "I would be honored."

Lord Hood stood and said, "Now listen, since this is an Elite Human ceremony. I think both of us, the Arbiter and I, should do the ceremony."

Marlie' looked at Shae and then to Lord Hood and said, "We'd be honored."

Shae took Marlie' by the hand and said, "Come, my love, we have a life bond to plan."

Marlie and Shae left to go to what will soon be their quarters to plan their public display of their love.

Lord Hood looked at the Arbiter and said, "The fleet will remain in yellow alert. But this union will bring a little joy to a bad situation."

The Arbiter replied as he rubbed his mandibles, "That it shall. If you will excuse me. I must go and prepare for the ceremony."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arbiter went to the communication room and hailed the Seeker of Light, "I need to speak with Commander Pharr."

Commander Pharr gets on the com and said, "What is it Brother? This sounds urgent."

The Arbiter said, "Yes, I need you to send me a copy of a life bond ceremony."

Commander Pharr's mandibles spread in shock, he swallowed then said, "A what!?"

The Arbiter clicking his mandibles into a grin repeated, "A copy of a life bond ceremony."

Commander Pharr sitting now cause he can't believe his ear holes said, "Who is bonding?"

The Arbiter gave a low chuckle as he replied, "A Sangheili warrior and a Human warrior."

Commander Pharr being caught off guard be the Arbiter's answer said, "Say what!? That is unprecedented. Can it be possible?"

Lord Hood and I are allowing this bonding. If you would like to see it then I suggest you talk to Spec Op Marlie' Chesewee," the Arbiter said.

Commander Pharr shakes his head trying to make sense of what he just heard said, "I will. Here is your file. Will Commander R'tas be attending considering he is his commanding officer?"

The Arbiter said, "I do not know. The preparations are being made as we speak. Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arbiter said, "Cortana, could you have a copy of this file translated into the Human language?"

Cortana said, "Yes. It will take a moment or two." Cortana disappeared then returned a moment later and said, "Are you trying to be funny? How did you get a copy of a Human marriage ceremony?"

The Arbiter said, "A Human marriage? What do you mean? that is a Sangheili life bond ceremony."

Cortana said, "Here, I'll translate the Human marriage ceremony to your language. I'll display it here," she points to the display on her left, then continues, "This is the file you received from the Seeker of Light here," she points to the right.

The Arbiter's mandibles drop as he looks at the screens, "Why they are identical," he said still in shock. Regaining his senses the Arbiter said, "Cortana, translate them back into Human and put them on those two screens there. Human on the left and mark it. Sangheili on the right and mark it too. I need to speak with Lord Hood."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arbiter gets on his com link and said, "Lord Hood I need to see you in the communications room. I'll explain when you get here."

Lord Hood walked in and looked at the screens and said, "Why are there two copies of a Human marriage ceremony on the screens here?"

The Arbiter answered, "It's not. This one," he points to his left, "is your marriage ceremony. And this one," he points to his right, "is the Sangheili life bond ceremony."

Lord Hood said in shock, "Why they are the same."

The Arbiter said, "I know. The thing is our life bond ceremony is a sacred ceremony that hasn't changed since ancient times. It is the one ceremony that the Prophets allowed us to keep."

Lord Hood said, "Ours hasn't either. This here shows that our races were once combined. Here is our proof."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlie' and Shae planned their bonding down to the last detail. Lord Hood and the Arbiter sent a message to the Humans and Sangheili alike that no remarks were to be made to or about the couple. All were invited to attend the joyous occasion. The Arbiter and Lord Hood took their jobs seriously. Shae had picked Commander Miranda Keyes to stand up with her as her Maid of Honor. The Master Chief was to give her away. Marlie' picked his life long friend Sole' Sagotee to be his Sangheili Brother of Bond. It was just a matter of a few hours until the ceremony.

Sole' looked at Marlie' and said, "I'm honored to be your Brother of Bond.'

Marlie' feeling extremely nervous said, "Do you have the ring? I don't want anything to come of it."

Sole' replied, "I have it and nothing will happen to it. Now will you calm down. You're as nervous as a Grunt who just shot the hull with a fuel rod cannon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Hood and the Arbiter were checking on the last minute preparations when 343 Guilty Spark floated in and said excitedly, "A Forerunner Life Pledge. How exciting I haven't seen one of those in over one hundred thousand years. Who is taking the pledge?"

The Arbiter said, "A Sangheili and a Human."

The Monitor said in an even more excited tone, "That is great news. Your ancestors would be proud. It was common back then. I'm so glad to see it coming back."

The Arbiter said in a serious tone, "The two races bonded with each other? Monitor when this ceremony is over you will have to explain. But for now we have a ceremony to attend. Do you want to come?"

The Monitor replied, "I'd love to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was in the observation deck on the Cairo. The place that Marlie' and Shae hold dear. The place where they had their first date.

Lord Hood , standing in a crisp white uniform, opened the ceremony welcoming all who attended. The audience was a mixture of Sangheili and Human. Lord Hood turned to the couple and said, "Marlie' and Shae, as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment one to the other for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never diminish by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death parts you."

The Arbiter, wearing freshly polished armor, stepped up to do the next part of the ceremony. The Arbiter solemnly spoke, "Marlie' and Shae, the bond which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deeo sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love."

Lord Hood stepped up to the couple then said, "Marlie and Shae, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to bond to each other today. You are entering into a sacred bond as life partners. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love."

The Arbiter stepped forward and said, "The couple have chosen to say the Sangheili vows."

Marlie', wearing shiny black armor, turned to Shae and said, "I love you Shae as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my life mate through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever."

Shae , wearing a crisp new white uniform, said, "I love you Marlie' as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my life mate through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever."

The Arbiter looked at the couple in front of him and continued, "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in an endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Marlie', may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Marlie' looked at Sole' who handed him the ring for Shae. He took Shae's left hand and said, "Shae, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Marlie' places the ring on her finger.

The Arbiter said, "By the same token Shae, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Shae takes the ring from Commander Keyes. Then said, "Marlie', I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Shae places the ring on Marlie'.

Lord Hood stepped up and said, "I now pronounce you life mates. Marlie' you may now kiss your bride."

Marlie' and Shae share a kiss before everyone. The Arbiter said, "I present you with life mates, Marlie' and Shae."

Lord Hood dismissed the ceremony to a reception in the Mess Hall. Shae and Marlie' cut the traditional Sangheili sweet bread as well as the Human traditional wedding cake, that Marlie' loved. Life was good for now.

To Be Continued …


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Halo they are Microsoft and Bungie's. The only thing I own is what I add to the Halo Universe and the characters I add. The Mirratord and the character Simyaldee is the sole property of Soulguard. I'd like to thank him for allowing me to use them. Cloaking technology is the property of CII. I'd like to thank her for allowing me to use it.

The rating for this story is T for violence and language.

A New Covenant

Epilogue

Tenth Age of Redemption

2558

The attacks on the Forerunners by the Covenant continue. Truth, the Prophet leader of the Covenant has went into hiding. The Ark for now is safe.

Trade between the Humans and the Sangheili have increased. Both home worlds, Earth and Sangheil, have ambassadors and both races on them. The alliance that was made by the Arbiter and the Humans has held strong. The Sangheili and the Humans have learned to trust and live together, the same way they did so long ago. Even the Arbiter and the Master Chief has become close friends. They go on recon missions together and watch one another's back. One is rarely seen without the other.

The sharing of technology has went to the combining of ship styles. All ships are now cloak enabled. The slip space drives the UNSC once used were replaced be the slip space drives the Sangheili had.

The assassination attempts on the Arbiter still continue. But are not as frequent considering the Arbiter usually has Mirratord and Spartans with him at all times. The Arbiter divides his time between Sangheil and Earth, having a home on each.

Top Forerunner scientists are currently working on a cure and a vaccine for the Flood. They are aided by Sergeant Johnson, who seems to be immune. Soon the Flood will be history. As it should be.


End file.
